Carla Connor meets Damon Salvatore
by forevercouldwedream
Summary: The fiery Carla Connor meets the equally as fiery Damon Salvatore. But what will they make of each other? From both Carlas and Damons p.o.v.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so the reason behind this story is that i LOVE Damon Salvatore ( The Vampire Dairies) and i also LOVE Carla Connor ( Coronation Street), she's like a female version of him, beautiful, fiery, sharp and i thought they would make a great pair. So this is, if you will Carlas trip to mystic fall where she meets Damon. It will be done from both of their points of view, bear in mind damon will notice more being a vampire and all...**

**I hope you like it, please comment, ask me any questions on twitter theficwriter :-) **

**CHAPTER ONE**

CARLA-

Carla jumped out of the taxi, happy to stretch her legs. She paid the driver and looked up at the sign reassuring her that this was the grill. She looked around moodily, the flight had worn her out and now she had to endure a business meeting that was sure to go on till late night. This is the furthest she'd ever flown out to see a client about an order, it better be worth it she thought as she pushed open the doors.

She briskly walked in making a beeline for the bar. It had been a long day after all and she deserved it. She threw her favourite handbag onto the counter, admiring it momentarily it was so worth the price tag.

"Anything i can get you" a male voice asked. She looked up into the face of a good-looking young boy with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A smile spread across her face.

"i'll have a large red wine ta' love" she said with a smile, no one knew about her drinking habits here. The boy nodded and walked away. Carla opened her bag and dragged out her files containing all the paperwork she'd need, she stared at the paperwork willing for luck to be in her favour just this once. Her thoughts were disrupted by a large glass of red coming into her eye line.

"One large red wine" the boy said with a shy smile. Carla got out her purse and fumbled with some dollar notes "there you are love, keep the change" she said with a genuine smile. He was about to thank her when a male voice interrupted him. Making both their heads turn in the direction of the speaker.

"Hey mutt! How's about another bottle?" the man said. A frown flitted across the boys features; Carla guessed mutt wasn't his real name. She frowned, studying the man who spoke; surprised she hadn't noticed him before.

He had a voice that matched his appearance. He was breathtakingly handsome, dark chiselled features, sulky...hot and she of all people could tell, boy did he know it. Next to him stood an equally attractive girl tanned blonde leaning against the bar talking to him. Her hair had to be natural; they didn't make her dye that colour.

Carla crossed one leg over the other, while waiting for the client to turn up she occupied herself by studying the couple, while sipping on her wine. They were clearly flirting, yes; she could tell that by their body language being an expert flirt and all. The conversation was all arching of eyebrows and pouting. She caught some of their conversation as their voices where getting louder.

"Pleaseeee Damon" the blonde whined. So that's his name Carla thought, 'Damon' the played around with the word. She liked it, it suited him, sexy, sulky 'Damon' she thought.

"No, now scram blondie Bex, no one like a lurker" he smirked. Carla was pleased by her judge or character, arrogant she was right.

"You're a real arse you know that?" the blonde girl said. She was English Carla noticed but with an accent she couldn't place and her name was 'Bex' must stand for Rebekkah. She watched as the girl stormed out of the bar. The man 'Damon' smirked, as the boy behind the bar placed a bottle of whiskey in front of him. Damon acknowledged him with a grunt; he pushed the empty whiskey bottle in front of him aside and proceeded to remove the lid form the new one. In swiftly doing so he downed half the whiskey in the bottle.

What the hell thought Carla; she'd never seen anyone drink like this. He was on his second bottle and wasn't even drunk. He must be on drugs, mentally ill or something. What a freak she thought.

As if he heard her, the man turned his head and bore his eyes into hers, they where a piercing grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've added a lot more dialogue in this chapter, and more characters. Thanks you for the comments, and i hope you like the storyline. Some people have pointed out that Carla is older than Damon looks, but since when has that ever stopped him?;)**

**I hope you like it, please comment, ask me any questions on twitter theficwriter :-) **

**CHAPTER TWO**

CARLA-

As if he heard her, the man turned his head and bore his eyes into hers, they where a piercing grey.

Carla held his stare; he was giving her the full on death glare. His eyes demanding her to look away. But no way was she losing this stare out. He thought she was going to look away, cockiness and arrogance radiating off him. She held his gaze with equal confidence, taking a sip of wine as she did so.

About two minutes had passed and Carla was bored. She'd expected him to eventually look down but obviously she was wrong. He continued to give her that impassive gray-eyed glare. Tiring quickly of this game Carla thought she'd wind him up, he was obviously the cocky type so she'd bruise his ego.

She let her eyes travel right down his body, from head to toe. Extra slowly so he knew what she was doing. She then raised an eye brow and smirked, looking away. The shock on his face was clear. She had to stop herself from laughing.

"Carla!" a familiar voice said from behind her, his arrival breaking the tension.

"Klaus" she said, standing up and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you came love, sorry for dragging you all the way out here" he smiled. He looked different without the suit and in business mode. She liked Klaus he had that cute stroppy look about him.

"It's my pleasure, shall we get down to business?" Carla said

DAMON-

The strange woman stared back at him. She was stunningly beautiful, and she obviously knew it. He liked it; confidence.

He studied her as she held his gaze. She had long perfect hair, the colour mirroring his own. She had olive skin and a great body; she was no stranger to the gym. Her dress sense was impressive, it wasn't often you saw someone so well dressed. She was wearing black dress which had been clearly fitted and killer heels. All were designer of course. His eyes flitted over the papers on the counter top, business women he thought. And judging by her edginess she was about to make a deal.

She continued to stare into his, what he liked to call his 'death glare' and what surprised him the most, was that she seemed to be enjoying it! Well miss, he thought. I'll give you a run for your money.

Roughly two minutes had passed and the stare off continued. She was clearly getting tired of this game. He'd already seen annoyance flicker across her features more than once. He annoyed her somehow, and she wasn't trying to hide it. Well if you think I'm backing down, you've got another thing coming Damon thought.

Just when he thought she was about to back down, she did something unexpected. She let her eyes trail up and down him, with deliberate slowness, raising a sculpted eye brow as she did so. Then to his disbelief smirked and look away.

What the hell! Who was this woman!

He knew his jaw was practically on the floor but he didn't care. She sat there looking pretty damn pleased with herself. He was about to say something when a familiar voice spoke from behind, diverting her attention.

"Carla!" the voiced said. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Klaus.

"Klaus" she said standing up to greet him. She was British too he noted and her voice had a husky tone to it, it suited her well. As did her name, it was too mysterious and sexy.

"I'm glad you came love, sorry for dragging you all the way out here" Klaus said, turning on all the charm. He clearly liked this woman, but it was clear the feeling wasn't mutual.

"It's my pleasure; shall we get down to business?" Carla said, her voice was clipped and annoyance crossed her features. And by the way she was tapping her hand against the bar it was clear she wasn't best pleased about coming out here.

Damon was betting Klaus was had picked up on all this, at least he hoped he had. Klaus sat in the seat next to the Carla woman. They began discussing their business. It was the usual drivel and quickly got boring.

The minutes passed and they chatted between themselves, Klaus occasionally 'attempted' to flirt. But Carla just rolled her eyes and pulled a face when she thought he wasn't looking. Ahh a tough cookie, Damon thought. This woman just got more and more interesting, he found himself entertained and fascinated by her at the same time.

Damon heard the entrance door swing open. Rebekkah was back. She strutted up to the bar and took a seat beside him. Klaus and Carla looked up acknowledging her arrival.

"Hello" she said , Damon was quickly getting tired of Rebekkah.

"Can I help you?" Damon snapped

"I'm bored" she said ignoring his clipped tone. She grabbed the whiskey bottle from the counter top and took a swig.

"Please by all means help yourself..." the sarcasm clear in his voice. He'd never admit it but she was a good distraction.

"Oh I will," she winked, brushing her silky blond hair over her shoulder.

The conversation took its usual course of topic, blood, vampires, sex, hating on Katherine. Damon felt himself become more relaxed and found himself enjoying the conversation. Rebekkah had clearly relaxed too as she was now seated next to leaning against the bar as she chatted happily. They playfully flirted with each other and just as Rebekkah was running her fingers through his hair telling him how nice it was. Another arrival caught all of their attention.

He heard her before he saw her, she came storming in, the door of the grill slamming behind her. They all turned and looked. Elena skidded to a stop, anger replacing the pissed off look she was already wearing. This was probably due to what she'd walked in on.

Which was Rebekkah practically sat on Damon's lap, running her fingers through his hair. Damon in the mean time, sucking it all up clearly enjoying the experience.

She stormed over to them. Meanwhile Rebekkah continued running her fingers through his hair. He smiled. He wasn't doing this to piss off Elena, it genuinely felt nice. She started shouting before she'd even reached him. Damon mentally groaned.

"Where the hell have you been!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"Here?" Damon suggested he wasn't in the mood for one of her lectures about succumbing to the 'enemy'. By that she meant Rebekkah.

"Clearly" she snapped "have you been so 'busy' that you couldn't pick up your phone?"

Damon rolled his eyes, he'd heard his phone ringing numerous times and given up switching it to vibrate, "No..." he said. She narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he was lying.

"Anything else we can help you with?" Rebekkah chimed in. She'd picked up on his annoyance with her. "Because we were kind of in the middle of a conversation" she said this all will a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. Damon tried to stifle his laughter. Elena's steel glare, turned on Rebekkah.

"I was worried about him!" Elena shouted

"Wondering why he wasn't there to worship at your alter more like" Rebekkah said rolling her eyes.

"What? I was worried about a friend who I hadn't heard form and who wasn't answering his phone!" Elena raised her voice as she said this, her eyes pleading for Damon to back her up.

Before any of them could retort another angry voice interrupted them from across the bar.

"OI! Will you lot shut it! We're trying to have a business meeting here and we'd appreciate it if you'd be quiet. You can scrap about your boyfriend outside!" Shouted an angry Carla. They all were looking at her, in disbelief. Klaus was clearly enjoying himself, smirking at their shocked expressions.

"Who the hells she?" Elena asked

" She came in about an hour after we did" Rebekkah replied

"She's none of your bloody business, now if you don't mind..." Carla retorted, her irritation with the group clearly growing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Elena" Damon said dismissing her. She grumbled at him and stalked off.

"I'd better be going Damon" and sneakily kissed him on the cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena as she made her way out the door. Damon smirked, the evening had took and entertaining turn. Damon and Rebekkah stood up; they walked towards Klaus and Carla. Who where both stood up getting ready to leave.

"Are you done Nick?" Rebekkah asked. The Carla woman was clearly surprised that they knew each other, but hardly showed it. She was good.

"Yes we've just about rapped things up; I've signed on the dotted line. It was a pleasure doing business with you Carla love" Klaus said shaking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Anytime" Carla replied politely.

Damon watched as Klaus and Rebekkah left the grill, leaving him alone with Carla yet again. She proceeded to swiftly pack her things away, forgetting that he was here completely. Enough, Damon thought. He'd waited all night to speak to this woman, he wasn't about to let her get away.

He strode over to her; she had her back to him. He stood very close to her before her spoke.

"Hi there" he said cockily. She whirled around in surprise, he was right she had forgotten him. "Damon Salvatore" he said, confidently offering her his hand to shake. He wasn't sure if she'd take it, but to his surprise she shook his hand with equal confidence. Like she ate guys like him for breakfast.

"The name's Carla Connor" She said in reply.


End file.
